KESAN PERTAMA VERSI SEHUN
by Tatsmobs
Summary: YAOI/BxB/BL/HunKai/abal/amatiran/newbie/little bit comedy/gaje RnR maaf kalo masih ancur


**KESAN PERTAMA VERSI SEHUN  
** author : Qyunjaa  
pairing : HunKai  
main cast : - Oh SeHun  
\- Kim JongIn  
Other Cast : - Kim MinSeok (hanya nama)  
Genre : Romance/BxB/Boyslove/fluff/abal/alay

maaf kalau aneh,maaf kalo banyak typo,maaf kalo gajelas,dan maaf kalo judul ga nyambung sama isi 

"SeHun"panggilan lirih dari seorang pemuda manis kepada kekasihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada sang kekasih

"hm ?"balas SeHun sambil mengelus punggung sang kekasih

"apa pendapatmu tentang kesan pertama kita?"tanya JongIn –pemuda manis- sambil melepaskan dekapan hangat SeHun dan beralih menatap wajah SeHun dengan tatapan sayu yang dapat membuat SeHun terdiam beberapa saat

"kesan pertama ?"bukan nya menjawab, SeHun malah bertanya balik kepada JongIn sambil menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan bingung

"ya,kesan pertama. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"jelas JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan serius

"kesan pertama ya ? Menurutku menyenangkan"jawab SeHun dengan senyuman tampan nya yang dapat membuat JongIn jatuh cinta berkali-kali

"mengapa menyenangkan ?"tanya JongIn dengan senyum keci  
l  
"karena itu kesan pertama ?"jawab SeHun ragu-ragu sambil menatap JongIn yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh

"itu bukan jawaban yang meyakin kan Oh"sahut JongIn dengan Pout-an dibibir penuhnya yang menurut SeHun sangat menggemaskan

"benarkah ?"tanya SeHun dengan senyuman kecil di wajah tampan nya dan dibalas tatapan tajam oleh kekasih imut nya

bagi orang yang melihat JongIn pertama kali pasti berfikir bahwa JongIn masih berusia 15 atau 16 tahun padahal pada kenyataan nya umur JongIn sudah 20 tahun,bagaimana tidak lihatlah wajah imutnya dan badan mungilnya bahkan SeHun saja yang jelas-jelas berstatus menjadi kekasih nya dari 3 tahun yang lalu sampai detik ini masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok manis yang sedang merajuk di sampingnya ini sudah berusia 20 tahun,ternyata benar kata orang-orang bahwa wajah bisa menipu.  
"kau menyebalkan !"ucap JongIn tiba-tiba sambil menjambak-jambak kecil rambut SeHun

"kenapa ? karena kesan pertama ?"tanya SeHun dengan wajah bingung

"tidak tahu !"balas JongIn kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari SeHun

"hey,kau benar-benar marah ?"tanya SeHun dengan wajah agak panik sambil memegang kedua bahu JongIn

mulai lagi ngambek nya, tiada hari tanpa ngambek. SeHun harus apa ? mau marah tapi tak tega,mana ada yang tega sih memarahi pemuda imut macam JongIn. Jadi, SeHun harus apa ?!

"sayang"panggil SeHun pelan sambil mengelus rambut JongIn lembut

"aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu bodoh "jawab JongIn datar sambil masih menatap kearah lain

tidak mau berbicara tapi berbicara,duh kekasihnya ini imut-imut aneh,membuat SeHun tambah cinta saja

"baiklah,kuubah jawaban ku"ucap SeHun pada akhirnya dan seketika JongIn pun menoleh dan menatap SeHun dengan wajah berbinar

"baiklah ! Aku ingin berbicara lagi dengan SeHunnie,jadi cepat katakan !"ucap JongIn dengan semangat

"menyenangkan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga"jawab SeHun santai sambil memandang JongIn dengan senyum tampan nya

"cinta pandangan pertama ya ?"tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun polos

"ya,aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama,saat kita berjumpa pertama kali dan itu sangat menyenangkan"jawab SeHun sambil membawa JongIn kedalam dekapan nya

"itu kesan pertama versi mu ya hun ?"tanya JongIn dengan senyuman kecil sambil membalas pelukan SeHun

"ya,itu kesan pertama Versi SeHun. Bagaimana ?"ucap SeHun pada JongIn sambil menatap JongIn yang sedang menggigit-gigit baju dibagian dada SeHun

ini salah 1 keunikan JongIn,dia suka sekali menggigit-gigit baju SeHun. JongIn bilang sih alasan nya mengigit-gigit baju SeHun karena dia gemas pada suara SeHun yang menurut JongIn sexy dan manly,agak aneh memang ,bagaimana tidak aneh coba fikir apa hubungan nya suara SeHun dengan menggigit baju ? pernah sekali SeHun bertanya 'kenapa harus gigit baju ?' dan JongIn menjawab 'suara mu kan tidak bisa digigit hun,jadi aku gigit baju saja' tambah aneh kan ? tapi, SeHun bisa apa ?mau protes ?mana mungkin !SeHun masih sayang pelukan JongIn ! kalau protes SeHun bisa kehilangan pelukan JongIn,kan gak asik.

"lumayan,daripada yang sebelumnya tadi,tidak masuk akal"jawab JongIn sambil melepaskan gigitan nya dan mengelus bagian baju SeHun yang basah karena air liur nya

"lihat jong,basah kan ?"ucap SeHun sambil menatap baju nya yang basah

"hehehe,maaf ya Hun. Habisnya aku gemas dengan suara mu"balas JongIn dengan cengiran bodoh yang menurut SeHun sangat menggemaskan

"kenapa tidak coba ganti menggigit yang lain ?"tanya SeHun dengan senyum menggoda

"uh ?menggigit apa ?"tanya JongIn balik dengan wajah polos minta dinikahi

"menggigit leher atau bibirku misalnya"jawab SeHun dengan senyum menggoda sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya

"yakkk !dasar laki-laki mesum !"balas JongIn dengan wajah kesal sambil melepaskan pelukan SeHun padanya

dan dilanjutkan dengan suara-suara gaduh yang sudah pasti adalah JongIn yang menghajar SeHun habis-habisan.

END

maaf jelek,ini sebagai ganti ff TAK SEPERTI yg menurut aku agak kurang memuaskan  
mohon dibaca dan jangan lupa RnR

Balesan review ff SIFAT :

Kamong Jjong : thanks ya :) (ch 1)  
yap betoooll (ch 2)

Shemdoch : gomawo :)

Kim Kai Jong : udah ada sequel nya tuh

yuvikimm97 : hehehe iya,HunKai emang sweet :D (ch 1)  
mereka memang manis hehehe :D (ch 2)  
KaiNieris : iya,makanya JongIn sayang banget sama dia :D

utsukushii02 :biar SeHun makin cinta :D

Balesan review ff TAK SEPERTI :

Kamong Jjong : HunKai dikit tapi ngena kan :D

Octa918 : makasih saran nya,aku bakal lebih teliti :D

Nini-nya mas Seno : ehehehe,sederhana karena gabisa bikin kata-kata yang 'wah' :D

KaiNieris : amatiran :D,jadinya agak ancur tp insya allah kedepan nya bakal lebih baik lagi :D

yuvikimm97 : iya HunKai memang romantis :D

xikei : makasih :)

MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH REVIEW !  
walau yg review ga seberapa aku tetep bersyukur :)  
tetep baca ff aku yang lain nya ya :),jangan bosen-bosen :)  
lafffyuuuu :* 


End file.
